The Breaking Point
by Best.At.Being.Me
Summary: What happens when you reach your breaking point? Find out! I suck at summerys, please R&R, my first fanfic! JILEY Rated T. On Hiatus! Sorry guys. :
1. Chapter 1

The Breaking Point  
by Best.At.Being.Me  
3/8/07

**----------------------------------------------**

**disclaimer:** Do _I_ own Hannah Montana? Nope. :(

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic that I've posted on here...so please, no flames and R&R! Also, my puncutuation and spelling may not be the best, sorry. :/

Ok, here it is!

Miley's POV:

I was sitting on the beach, alone, watching the waves roll in and out. It was a dark, gray, cold, windy, all together a gloomy day.

I was thinking. I had to think. So many things gone wrong... I just need- want- to be alone.

I felt the presence of someone. Suddenly, two hands clapsed over my eyes. I heard a quiet "guess who" and turned around.

"Oh, ...my...gosh," was all I could say. I didn't know what to think.

"Miley...," was all he could say. He just stared at me, his eyes boring into mine. We moved closer and closer to each other, until our lips finally touched. I pulled apart.

"Jake... what...?" I was so confused now. Even MORE confused then before!

"Miley, I can explain..."

"Explain what? How you broke my heart? How you disappeared from the world after your movie FOUR years ago when we were fourteen? How I thought you were DEAD?!"

My eyes began to tear up, a single tear streaming down my cheek.

"Miley... I'm so sorry. Things were complicated. My parents divorced and my dad forced me to go into hiding. I had no choice. I would've called you, but... I couldn't. Please understand," replied a very regretful Jake Ryan.

"No... this can't be. I'm dreaming. You aren't here..no" I just couldn't believe it all. Everything was happening so fast, too fast. The Hannah world was going down hill, especially when the world found out...

"Miley, please," he interrupted my thoughts. I don't think he knew...

"Jake, no. You don't understand. You can't just barge into my world right now. I...I'm.." I began to cry at this point.

He just hugged me. I never wanted to let go, I loved this feeling. I loved Jake Ryan.

"Jake... I'm.. I'm pregnant, I'm Hannah Montana. Seriously, my life is in shambles right now." I was crying very hard right now.

"Miley, I understand.. I'll just butt out," he sounded just as sad as I was.

I didn't say anything. I just ran, ran toward the ocean. Without thinking, I jumped in, swallowing a huge amount of water. I couldn't breath, I didn't want to. I wanted to die right now.

I had reached my breaking point, and before I knew it, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Breaking Point

by Best.At.Being.Me

3/8/07

----------------------------------------------

**disclaimer:** Do _I_ own Hannah Montana? Nope. :(

**A/N: **Ok, before I start, I want to take the time to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Seriously, you guys are very encouraging!

So, here's the second chapter!

Jake's POV:

_I was sitting there, on the beach in Malibu, four years ago when I was fourteen. Me and Miley were staring at each other, smiling at each other. Everything was perfect. Then it turned dark.. Miley's hair turned cold black, and her cloths faded to gray, her personality gone. Hey person was very much alive, but her soul was dying, dying right in front of me. And I had to watch. The ground gave 'way and I fell, into a black hole. I kept falling, but Miley, she fell right past me and disappeared. I caught on fire, my skin deterierating..._

My eyes burst open, I was in a white room. I looked around, and the only person there was a nurse, dressed in white.

"Hello there," she said.

"Wha.. what am I doing here?!" I barley had the strength to speak. I felt so weak. I tryed to sit up, but fell back.

"You were in an accident, now you need your rest!"

"B-but.. what happened?" I really wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later, you need your rest!" She insisted that I go to sleep, and that sounded really good. "Ok," I mumbled. I rolled over and went to sleep.

About an hour later, I woke up to someone sitting in a chair near my bed. He seemed farmiliar..where have I seen him before?!

"Oh, you're awake!" He said. "I wanted to talk to you... you scared me, dude."

"W-who.. are you," I asked. I felt a little stronger now.

"You don't remember me? I'm Oliver! Triple O," he exclaimed.

"OLIVER," I practily shouted. I couldn't believe it. "What did you mean about me scaring you?"

"I saw you jump into the ocean, and I jumped after you," he replied.

"What about Miley," I asked him in a small voice.

"Miley?"

"Miley..she was the reason I jumped in. I jumped in after her, Oliver!"

"WHAT?! I didn't find her..." a look of gloom cast over his face, but I could see a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Oliver, tell the truth, this isn't funny!" I just wanted to know what happened to Miley..

"Ok, fine, she was in the ocean right next to you. But.. she's in intensive care," he said. I suddenly felt horrible. I fell back and closed my eyes, trying not to think... about her, but I just couldn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

The Breaking Point

by Best.At.Being.Me

3/10/07

----------------------------------------------

**disclaimer:** Do _I_ own Hannah Montana? Nope. :(

**A/N:** Ok, here it is! The third chapter, woo :D

Also, in the last chapter, I accidently but "hey" instead of "her" in the dream scene, so just letting you know..

Jake's POV:

"Oh.. ok, thanks," I said into the phone. I had called the hospital to see if Miley was doing any better, but no.

I was released three weeks ago, but Miley was still in intensive care because of her breathing. She has woken up a couple times, but her body has to rest.

But.. she might be put into a regular room in a week or so, so I can go see her then.

_Three weeks later.. _

Miley's POV:

"Jake," I asked as my eyes flutered open. He was standing right next to me and took my hand in his.

"Yes," he replied.

"Um.. what happened?"

"You jumped in the ocean and I jumped in after you and Oliver jumped in after me and brought us both up and to the hospital"

"Oh..." and with that, I rolled over and fell alseep.

The next two weeks went by slowly, but after that, I was released.

"Jake.." I began.

"Yes, Miley," he asked.

"Um.. I really don't have any place to live," my eyes began to tear up at all the memories.

"Miley, it's ok, you can stay with me." He pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and we walked to his car and drove to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

The Breaking Point

by Best.At.Being.Me

3/10/07

----------------------------------------------

**disclaimer:** Do _I_ own Hannah Montana? Nope. :(

**A/N:** Ok, here it is! The chapter that explains all! woo! lol P

Miley's POV:

"Jake?" I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yeah, Miles," he asked me.

"Uhm.. I feel like I owe you an explanation and-"

"It's ok, you owe nothing of the sort." He began to close his door, but I held it open.

"No, I feel like I really do..."

"Alright, come in.. " He opened his door and I sat down in a chair, while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ok, ok..hmmm, where to start..." There was sooo much I needed to tell him.. but I really didn't know where to begin.

"Ok, about 5 months ago," I began "me and Oliver were at a party and..."

"And what," he asked. I stared hard at the ground.

"Apparently the drinks were spiked, because I woke up in his bed with no clothes on."

He gasped under his breath, and let me continue.

"A-and.. I got pregnant" I took a quick break from telling the story. Jake was very understanding, as he just sat there in a sympathetic silence.

"When I found out, I became so scared, I didn't know what to do. I told Oliver and he showed me a side of him I've never seen. He became very mean and tryed to force me to get an abortion, but it's something that I don't believe in. I mean, how could he be so heartless, trying to get me to kill someone?"

"Wow...," was all he said before returning to his silence.

"I had rented an apartment with Lily and Oliver, but when that happened, I went home to live with my dad until I could find another home." My voice began to crack and my eyes welled up, a single tear daring to fall.

"Miley-" I interrupted him. "Last night...my dad got in a horible car crash. I spent the intire night in the hospital, waiting...until a nurse came out and told me that.."

By now I was crying very hard. Jake walked over to me and hugged me, and I cryed into his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

The Breaking Point

by Best.At.Being.Me

3/21/07

----------------------------------------------

**disclaimer:** Do _I _own Hannah Montana? Nope. :(

**A/N:** Ok, uhm, I was going to put something important about the story here, but I, um.. forgot. xx

So here...

Miley's POV:

"Miley," someone tiredly said.

"Yes?" My eyelids fluttered open. I looked up, and found that my head was resting on Jake's chest, and we were laying on the ground.

**A/N:** I remember what is was, oh GRR! I forgot.. AGAIN! XX Back to the story...

'Not again,' I thought. Then I looked down, just to make sure. We were fully clothed, and I knew that nothing happened. Jake was too sweet.

"Mmmm..." He stretched. "Good morning." He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

**A/N:** Sorry about all of these author's notes, but I REMEMBED! I'll type it below so you can read it later ;)

About a half hour later, I was in a fresh pair of clothes, and me and Jake were sitting down at his kitchen table for breakfast.

"This omelet is really good, Jake," I commented, as I stuffed my face.

"Thank you," he replied in a slightly cocky way, but I could tell he did it on purpose. I smiled at him. "Um, Miley?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"How about we catch a movie?" he asked. "As friends, of course."

"What if I don't want to go as _friends_?" I asked half under my breath.

"What was that?" he grinned.

"Nothing... yes, I'd like that, Jake."

A couple of hours later, we went to see Bridge To Terabithia (can't spell!). And something happened that I never would've expected.

**A/N:** Ok, about the length of the chapters.. I don't pre-write, at least with this fic. I am writing each chapter when I think I should, and sometimes I can't think, so it delays writing and posting, or sometimes I just can't seem to drag it out! So please be understand, and I'll try to pre-write fanfics in the future. )

Uh, oh, what happened? Review and find out!


End file.
